dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fusion Fails! Up To Miira!
Summary Mira tells them that he'll take it off it now as he proceeds to power up to his max and proceeds to try to punch him, but he is knocked down with a kick to the face. Mira fires his Full Power Galick Beam Cannon at him, but the Shadow Dragon deflects it away. Demira arrives with the statue of Dark Shenron and proceeds to absorbs it allowing him to ascend to the Mayugosentou Form as Dark God Mira arrives in his own Mayugosentou Form before proceeding to fight the Shadow Dragon. However, the both of them are overpowered as Fusions Mira powers up to his Super Saiyan form before ascending to Super Saiyan 2 and go further into his Super Darkness Demon form. However, he is knocked away with ease as the Shadow Dragon overpowers all four of them with ease causing Fusions Mira to become increasingly frustrated and summons a Time Rift version of Dabura before fusing with the Demon into Damira in his Super Saiyan form. Majin Damira proceeds to assault the Shadow Dragon, but even with his Dark Wrath attack - he is unable to deal much damage to the Shadow Dragon. The regular Mira powers up to his max and fights alongside his copies, but all four of them are overpowered with ease. Majin Damira powers up to the Darkness Demon form but is knocked away as he powers up to Super Saiyan 2 only to reach Super Darkness Demon. Mira becomes enraged that he is weaker than the Shadow Dragon and proceeds to absorb the all the Bacterial Spores allowing him to achieve the Mayugosentou Form as Nether Dark Shenron manages to rip the statue of Dark Shenron from Demira causing him to revert to his base form. Damira transforms into his Super Saiyan 3, but nothing he does works against the Shadow Dragon and begins to become frustrated at his failures. Nether Dark Shenron proceeds to berate the Artificial Demons about their overuse of the Dark Dragon Balls and tells him that the current chaos is because of him. His failures are his own while Damira becomes enraged that he was following orders and that their campaign is being ruined because of him as his rage takes over; resulting in his Darkness form resurfacing as his rage causing his new transformation - transforming into a new form. The Ultimate Darkness Demon form as he proceeds to approach him as he cracks the ground while walking up to him. All four proceed to attack him, but he knocks them away sending crashing into the ground. Each of the copies of Mira are knocked down by the Shadow Dragon as the regular Mira proceeds to continue the fight alone, but he is knocked down multiple times. Mira uses Super Arcane Galick Beam Cannon on Nether and manages to hit him, but it fails to damage him as his uses Super Arcane FP Galick Beam Cannon, but Nether Dark Shenron uses his energy to scatter the energy blasts across the ground before proceeding to punch Mira in the face sending him flying. Mira proceeds to power up as he Damira who is still in his new form and uses telekinesis to cause them to float up as he flies up until they are far away from the ground. A sphere of white energy begins to emit from his body swallowing the copies of him resulting in him absorbing all three alternate counterparts of him. Massive energy flows from his body shocking everyone around him as the ground beneath him cracks as his mere presence on the ground proves too much for it while a large pool of energy flows off him. Even the Shadow Dragon seems to show a level of free as the Artificial Demon walks up to him casual before dashing directly towards him. Battles *Mira (Majakukasentou Form), Dark God Mira (Majakukasentou Form/Mayugosentou Form), Demira (Mayugosentou Form/Base), & Fusions Mira (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Darkness Demon) vs. Super *Mythic Dark Shenron (Negative Energy absorbed) Demira, Mira (Majakukasentou Form/Mayugosentou Form), Dark God Mira (Mayugosentou Form), & *Majin Damira (Super Saiyan/Darkness Demon/Super Darkness Demon/Super Saiyan 3/Ultimate Darkness Demon) vs. Super Mythic Dark Shenron (Negative energy absorbed) *Mira (Mayugosentou Form) vs. Super Mythic Dark Shenron (Negative Energy Absorbed) Category:Fanga